Easy Win, Easy Love
by Mockingjay36
Summary: The girls won a contest and they're surprised on what the prize is. They received a DVD from Simon Cowell that contains a video of One Direction greeting them congratulations and giving them instructions about their prize.


**Chapter 1 – The Contest**

This is the story of three girls who won the contest that gave them round trip tickets to the famous British boy group One Direction. Let's see how they found their ONE DIRECTION in life.

Dayanara, or Yana as her friends call her, was playing with her new dog when her friend Aubrhie called her. "Yana! Come on over! Daki's here! We kind of won a contest here in the internet. The prizes are 3 tickets to this British boy group, whose members are all cute, tour!" Aubrhie who's very excited told her friend. "Okay! I'm coming!" Yana answered her friend.

Yana reached Aubrhie's house. Daki was the one who opened the door when she knocked. "Oh hi Yana! Come on in. Great timing!" Daki exclaimed. "Clam down Daki! I'm here for that, remember?" Yana laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot haha. Come on, Aubrhie is in her room." Daki said. Yana followed her friend Daki to Aubrhie's room. "Okay! Let's start the meeting." Aubrhie said. "What's this all about?" Yana asked. "Like I said earlier, Daki and I joined this contest online and the prize was a surprise." Aubrhie explained. "This envelope arrived earlier this morning at my place. The address says it's from Simon Cowell. So I went straight here and told Aubrhie about it." Daki said. "When we opened it, There's this DVD and 3 smaller envelopes." Aubrhie said. "Well then, let's watch that DVD." Yana suggested.

The girls watched the DVD, Simon Cowell sent them.

"Hello!" Harry said.

"Hello there.." Liam said.

"hellooooooooo" Louis said.

"Hi there!" Niall said.

"Vas happenin?" Zayn said.

"Simon told us to do this. So here it is!" Liam said.

"You guys joined the contest, right? And you won. Right?" Harry said.

"I believe the answer is yes, Harry. That's why they're watching this. Silly boy." Louis teased Harry.

"Enough of that boys.." Liam said.

"So.." Zayn said.

Niall started his voice over..

"Shot from London, with One Direction… We are here to.. CONGRATULATE YOU! You have won 3 V.I.P Tickets to One Direction's Asian Tour!" Niall said.

"But.. how?" Yana asked her friends.

"How will you go here? That's easy. Open your envelopes." Louis said.

The girls took one envelope each. They opened it all together. And they're so surprised that they almost jumped.

"Wow!" Daki said.

"Seriously! Wow!" Aubrhie said.

"what the.. " Yana said.

"Yep! Those are round trip tickets." Louis continued

"Those are not just round trip tickets, Louis." Harry said. "Those tickets, Yes we mean THOSE, are tickets that you'll use to accompany us until our last stop for our Asian Tour." He continued.

"You lucky girls!" Niall said.

"We'll be waiting for you" Zayn smiled.

The video stopped and the screen went black. "Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Yana said. "Yeah! I mean 1D! Oh my god!" Daki said. "It's not sinking in! Oh my God!" Aubrhie said. "Well guys, we better prepare. The ticket says its tomorrow morning. We better get some rest." Yana said. "You're right. We better." Daki agreed. "yeah. I need to have as much beauty sleep as possible. I don't wanna look stressed when Harry sees me." Aubrhie said. "Oh my god! You like Harry! I like Zayn!" Daki exclaimed. "I like Niall!" Yana told her friends. "I have an idea! Why don't we have a slumber party?" Aubrhie suggested. "Yeah we should totally do that!" Yana agreed. "Yeah. I love that idea. Come one let's go home and prepare our things." Daki said.

Daki and Yana went home and Aubrhie stayed because it's her house. The girls prepared all of their clothes and other things that they need for the trip. They really can't believe what just happened. The girls met up at Aubrhie's house again started the slumber party. The girls helped each other with natural treatments like putting cucumbers on your eyes. They are already asleep by 10 PM since the flight was scheduled the next day's 8 AM.


End file.
